1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mouse, and in particular to a mouse with adjustable button activating pressure.
2. Description of Related Art
With the coming of Information Era, a mouse or keyboard is one of the most important input devices necessary for using a computer. The mouse is used to operate a cursor and select a desired item on a screen of the computer.
The common mouse available in the market includes a base, a circuit board provided in the base, an upper casing assembled with the base, and switches electrically provided on the circuit board. Left and right buttons are provided in the fore part of the upper casing to correspond to the switches on the circuit board. When the user presses the left button or the right button, the corresponding switch can be pressed so as to activate the corresponding operation and in turn generate a desired action.
However, with regard to the above-mentioned common mouse, no matter the two-button mouse or the earlier three-button mouse, the button activating pressure has already determined in the manufacturing factory, so that the user cannot adjust the button activating pressure based on his/her demands. Therefore, such a mouse is still insufficient for the user in playing multi-media applications or game software.
Consequently, because of the above limitation resulting from the technical design of prior art, the inventor strives via real world experience and academic research to develop the present invention, which can effectively improve the limitations described above.